


L.Y.N.Z.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [34]
Category: LynZ Way - Fandom, MSI, Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rhyme for the lovely Mrs Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.Y.N.Z.

L is for Loyal,  
to family and friends.  
Y is for Yes-man,  
but only for fans.  
N is for Nice,  
not stuck up at all.  
Z is for Zero,  
intolerance ? No ball.

LynZ, celebrity though you may be,  
still you agree to pictures with fans we see.  
While others in your shoes would play hard to get,  
mostly you treat yours as friends, undiscovered, as yet.  
A hero to many, a mother, a wife,   
a rock star as well, there's so much in your life.


End file.
